Brizzy Beats Show
__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Wait for text from Perry (5h) Hang out with Kendall and Kylie at The Beverly|location = The Beverly|rewards = +100 +200|previous = The Projektion Event|characters = |following = Future Projektions Vlog Stand In}}Kendall and Kylie Jenner are meeting up at Brizzy's concert at The Beverly. Perry Young thinks you should go hang out with them and celebrate your debut as a runway model! Available Actions Tap pointers and complete actions to gain stars. Time limit: 4 hours needed: 48 5-''' '''rating reward: +100 +275 +3 Dialogue Text from Perry= |Dialogue #1 = Was in the crowd watching you on stage. You did a great job! Knew you would ;^) |Your Dialogue #1 = Thanks! :D |Dialogue #2 = Noticed (Rival) was trying to talk to you... she/he say anything too mean? |Your Dialogue #2 = Nothing I can't handle. (Rival) can't get to me. |Dialogue #3 = Good, cuz as long as (Rival) is working to become a star, you'll be seeing plenty more of her/him unfortunately :^( You're both in a very competitive field and (Rival) won't just disappear no matter how much you want her/him to. Trust me lol. I got the heck out of there before she/he could spot me. Just not ready to face (Rival) again yet :^s Sorry I didn't stay to congratulate you in person, tho. Had to jet to get to a meeting for your next gig! |Your Dialogue #3 = It's okay, I understand. |Dialogue #4 = Btw Ken and Ky are meeting up at Brizzy's concert. It's at Beverly. You should go hang out! Celebrate your debut as a runway model! ;^) |Your Dialogue #4 = Good idea :) |Dialogue #5 = I'd love to join in but I meant what I said about working hard to make you a star... I'll be out on the grind taking names and making contacts to help build our future. Enjoy yourself - you've earned it! |Your Dialogue #5 = 1''' Okay. GL and thx :) '''2 You'll be missed! |Dialogue #6 = 2''' Sweet of you to say, but I'm sure you'll be having too much fun to miss me ;^) Get out there. Be seen! Have fun, and give the girls my best! |Your Dialogue #6 = '''2 Will do!}} |-| Hanging out with K & K= |Dialogue #1 = Hey, (Y/N), I just got back from my trip to Milan and heard that you were modeling in New York! Congratulations!|Your Dialogue #1 = Thanks, Kendall!|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = I also heard about (Rival) getting dumped and Perry becoming your manager. It's been a little crazy around here, hasn't it?|Your Dialogue #2 = A little... You could say that!|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Want to hear something SERIOUSLY crazy?|Your Dialogue #3 = What's that?|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = I was just backstage talking to Brizzy before the show, and (Rival) was hanging onto him like he was her/his ticket to fame.|Your Dialogue #4 = No way...|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = I tried to warn Brizzy about her/him but he played it cool like he knew what he was getting into. Good luck to him! Whatever, it's his business and mistake to make, I guess! We can't make him listen to reason, so we might as well have fun!|Your Dialogue #5 = Let's dance?|Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = You read my mind, (Y/N)!|Your Dialogue #6 = (Dance with Ken and Kylie.)}} |-| Tweet= Category:Goals